<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled One Shots by fumicendra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449663">Untitled One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumicendra/pseuds/fumicendra'>fumicendra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumicendra/pseuds/fumicendra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had these two one-shots from my CSI: Las Vegas phase laying around, they're based on some writing prompts I can't find anymore and since they're finished, maybe someone wants to read it so here you are. This is an underrated ship on this fandom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Hodges/Greg Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost three am on his free night when he heard his cat meowing loudly and scratching the front door. Soon he realised what woke him up was his doorbell ringing.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” he said to the emptiness of the bedroom sitting on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>He walked down the stairs wondering who the hell dared to bother him at those ungodly hours, his friends knew he pulled a double shift and the sleep was much needed, they knew he would kill them, and no stranger would knock at that time of the night so, after shushing the cat, he curiously peered over the peephole. His eyes widened in surprise and quickly opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“What on earth are you doing here?” he asked in a sharp tone.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my free night too; my sleep schedule is kind of fucked up.” Greg shrugged “I couldn’t sleep.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t your car broken?” David raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you decided it was a good idea to get out in the cold and walk for almost an hour to lay in my bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“An excellent plan if I ever heard one” the CSI replied in a casual tone as if it wasn’t that big of a deal, showing his trademark smirk that had that glint of mischievousness even when he didn’t mean any bad.</p><p> </p><p>“For the love of God, Gregory! It’s -5Cº!” David exclaimed in an exasperated tone. “Come in you bloody idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey don’t use my full name against me!” he protested as he got into the house.</p><p> </p><p>David closed the door muttering “I don’t know why do I put up with you,” and sighed. “Look at you, your face is red, you must be freezing.” David deep breathed trying to not insult his stupid kind-of-boyfriend anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“And for you, I would freeze all night if it was necessary, my love,” Greg joked with a cheesy tone, and when David showed him the finger he laughed hard. He loved to bug him saying corny shit and making stupid jokes.</p><p> </p><p>“Go get a warm fucking shower and let’s go to the fucking bed.” David rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… Sounds good.” Greg winked with a suggestive smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Asshole,” he said trying to hide a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>The trace technician didn’t put up any fight when Greg grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>David was reading on his sofa with his back resting on a pillow against the armrest, his legs stretched and Kobe curled on his lap. He was finally at peace after a busy night and a long-needed sleep. He finally had a few hours to himself to relax and read without work, without people annoying him. That was until someone knocked on his door because of course David Hodges couldn’t have a quiet night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had a pretty good idea of who might be on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had started a week ago, right after the lab explosion. It was Catherine’s fault but of course, Greg felt guilty for it, he should’ve noticed that something was misplaced, it was his lab, his responsibility, he said. David assured him it was okay, that nobody blamed him (nor Cath, it was an accident, after all), but he always answered with a grimace that wanted to be a smile and left. Sure their relationship consisted of breakfast after work and casual sex, nothing like a couple who kissed, held hands and comforted each other with reassuring words, they barely talked outside work for that matter, even when they both told the other that if he needed something he could count on him. Of all people why he would come to him? David wondered. He had Nick and Sara, even Grissom with his ambiguous words was a better choice than him who was an absolute inept when it came to dealing with people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David knew his feelings were changing. He found himself more willing to be around Greg and getting fond of the personality he thought annoying before. His loudness, his ugly shirts and spiky weird hair, covered in million hair-products, whose strong smell mixed with the one of his oh-so-precious Blue Hawaiian. More willing to listen to his odd stories, tastes and hobbies; including his irritating music. But he wasn’t good at people so he didn’t know if Greg’s casual touches and winks meant something different than “Let’s have sex tonight.” If he fell asleep on his chest after sex because he was tired or because he wanted to be close and felt comfortable. But why someone as bright, cheerful and friendly as Greg would want to be with someone as churl and irking like him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing was that Greg wasn’t being himself after the accident. He was quiet and jumpy, wearing an anxious expression every time he was at the lab, avoiding people. And he could say he was fine one thousand times but he was open, transparent even, he wasn’t fooling anyone and he knew it well. David thought he would be the last person on earth he’d come to for comfort, therefore, he got even more surprised when after opening the door, without a word, Greg put his arms around David’s neck hiding his face there; hugging him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took David a few seconds to react, hugs weren’t his thing (human contact wasn’t his thing at all) nevertheless, he put his arms around Greg’s back, pressing his body against his, trying to stop his lover’s? friend? workmate? (whatever) shakiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get inside,” David said unsure of what to do or say. Greg didn’t let go of him so he took a few steps back, dragging the boy into the house, and closed the door with his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right. All of you,” Greg muttered. “I’m not okay. The explosion might have affected me more than I was admitting.” He was finally breaking and David felt a bit of panic of not knowing how to deal with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know,” David mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said finally letting go of the embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need to,” he assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that I-” Greg sighed. “I should’ve noticed. Sara was hurt, I could’ve died for God’s sake!” his voice was rising with each sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t, and Sidle is fine, everything’s alright. No one blames you.” David repeated for the millionth time that week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” Greg sat on the sofa and put his face in his hands. David stared at him and he looked at the floor. “I just feel so useless…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David finally sat by his side and put an arm around him. “You’re not useless Greg. That could have happened to anyone, okay? Stop being so hard on yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying. And I want to believe you, I do really want to, but the nightmares won’t stop.” the boy replied putting his head on David’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very recent, they’ll go with time,” David assured him. “I bet everyone would forget about that as soon as the lab is repaired. You’re everyone’s favourite tech after all. The spoilt kid of the lab,” he smiled when he saw a little grin grow on Greg’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even yours?” he replied raising his head to look at David’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even mine.” he laughed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were your own favourite tech.” Greg raised his eyebrows at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe you’re my second favourite tech.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Greg said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For comforting me, for listening,” he replied with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to thank me for, that’s what sex buddies are for,” he joked making Greg chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg grabbed his shirt and kissed him and he gladly returned it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>btw hope you like it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>